My First Kiss
by fabargent
Summary: Before there was The Flash. Or before there was Supergirl. Before the aliens and the drama. It was just Barry, Kara and a bottle. (Completely AU Highschool!Superflash one-shot)


Before there was The Flash. Or before there was Supergirl. Before the aliens and the drama.

It was just Barry, Kara and a bottle.

Sitting in a circle in the middle of Iris West's living room in the Summer of Junior year, Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Felicity Smoak, Cisco Ramon, Kara Danvers, Winn Schott, Alex Danvers and Barry Allen stared at the bottle that was in the middle of them.

"There you go Kara! It's your turn to pick something. Truth or dare?" Alex nudged her.

Kara lifted her eyes to stare at the girl. Truth be told, she hadn't been to many of these parties. With her arrival from Krypton to Earth, she'd kept her head down for the majority of freshman year of National City High School. Of course, she'd made friends with the group of people that had surrounded her, but truthfully, she hadn't the real notion to these Earth games that they had urged her to play. Biting her lip slightly, she inhaled, "dare."

Alex sat back slightly looking smug, eyeing her sister carefully. Maybe she should've felt bad given she knew Kara better than anyone, or maybe she should've felt bad that she could manipulate her younger sister into trying almost anything, but the more she processed over the idea of a dare. The more she was amusing herself. Looking around the group, a small smile tugged at her lips before finally she looked back at the blonde, "okay, I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with… Barry."

The group hollered and chuckled whilst Kara turned to look at the boy next to her. Automatically fixing at the glasses she had had upon her face. Barry shifted himself where he was sitting uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck. Turning to face Alex, he scrunched his brows and gave a small shake of his head. Trust her to pick on the fact that she knew he liked Kara.

He'd had a crush on the blonde since the day he met her. At only thirteen years old, he could have played it off as seeing a pretty girl and immediately liking her. But that was three years ago, and she still occupied his mind every other day. Most of the time, he was finding himself staring at her longer than necessary in class. Or thinking of ways he could get closer to her. Always at the roving eye of Alex though, who couldn't help but tease him relentlessly for it. Unable to quite force himself to look at the girl next to him, and avoid her from seeing his scarlet cheeks, he cleared his throat.

Kara only lifted hers to look upon her sister with a questioning brow. Why did she like to torture her? Any minute now she was half expecting Barry to shake his head and downright refuse. Boys thought she was weird. She knew that. But having to face the humiliation of Barry, of all people, stating it was getting under her skin. Sure, he was her friend. And maybe, sometimes, she liked him more than that, but that didn't mean he wouldn't announce it to the entire group. "Alex.." She whispered to her sister.

The dark haired girl shrugged with a loose smile pulling at her features, "you're the one who picked dare Kara. Now come on, let's go." Picking herself up off of the ground, she reached for her sister's arm, picked her off of the ground and pushed her into the closet. With a smile, she turned her head and pulled Barry closer to her, "don't say I never do anything for you. Oh and hey, nothing more than kissing. Got it?" With that, she plastered another one of her smiles upon her face and pushed him in behind her sister, grabbing to close the door.

"Alex—" Kara started but was soon met with a door in her face. Huffing slightly, she turned her head in the general direction she believed Barry to be before lowering her glasses just to make sure. She knew it was against the rules to use her powers, but this didn't count, not really. It was dark in here, and she was almost certain the light switch was on the opposite side of the door. Kara was only doing what she needed to incase she stood on his toe and broke it. Or turned to fast and hurt him. Pausing, she licked her lips and settled before listening to Barry's soft breathing as he stood there.

He on the other hand had turned considerably less confident. Not that he had been before. His palms were definitely sweating and his heart, he was sure she could hear that. Hell, he was sure the rest of the group outside the door could hear that. He was in a confined space. With Kara Danvers. Literal love of his life, Kara Danvers. The same Kara Danvers who he walked to school with every day. The same Kara Danvers he had tried to ask out but chickened at the last second. That Kara Danvers. Now that he was actually here with her, he didn't know what to do with himself. Should he kiss her and break the tension? Or should they stand there for what seemed to already be the most agonising of silences? "She sure knows how to make things awkward," he remarked, "we should've let Cisco chose. His dares are always lame."

"She thinks she's funny…"

Barry chuckled slightly, "Iris does that too. The trying to be funny. It must be a sister thing."

Kara smiled slightly, not that he could see her, "oh yeah? She likes to embarrass you too? Alex just does these things because she knows I don't like these types of situations-" she stopped herself.

"Because?"

"Nothing. I just- forget it."

"No come on. Tell me," Barry urged, trying to draw out the conversation. Make everything about being mere inches apart more comfortable.

"Hey, we can hear you two talking in there. You have to kiss. That's the rules," Iris started outside the door, banging on it slightly with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Felicity followed, "if you don't put those pretty pink lips of yours on him soon Kara, we'll keep you in there all night."

"And we're not lying when we say that!" Alex and Caitlin followed.

Barry chuckled awkwardly before lowering his head, "they're keen for this to happen aren't they? Why woul- oh my God, wait- Kara have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Kara opened her mouth slightly, "of course I have I-" she paused. She wasn't exactly the type of girl guys were tripping over to get to. But so what if she hadn't had her first kiss. That didn't mean anything. Rao she was going to kill Alex when she got out of here. Barry probably thought she was the biggest loser on the planet now.

"You haven't," he whispered, a sigh of relief almost escaping him. He'd always wanted to be her first kiss. Not that it would bother him if he wasn't but the more he was thinking this over in his head, the more he was silently thanking Alex for pushing him in here.

"It's not that big a deal," Kara whispered, fixing her glasses.

"No, it isn't. Kinda mean that they put you in here because of that, not that I would be the best person in the world to show you. It's kinda surprising though. I mean, you're so.. Beautiful-" he stopped himself before clearing his throat.

Kara Danvers paused. Licking her lips and scratching at her cheeks. If she could blush, she knew right now she would be. Barry Allen thought she was beautiful. Barry Allen. Lowering her glasses again, she inhaled quietly before looking at him. Taking in his features as he stood in the dark. It was almost as though he was looking right at her. Of course, she knew he wasn't, but it felt like he was. Feeling a burst of bravery course through her veins, the blonde licked her lips and pushed her glasses back up her nose and onto her face. There was no time like the present.. "You can show me," she responded quietly, "I mean, if you want to."

"Show you?"

"What it's like to kiss someone."

Barry paused, not fully taking in what she was saying, but instead focusing on the butterflies that had since occupied his stomach. She wanted to kiss him. Kara wanted to kiss him. Was she sure? He shook his head and felt the grin spread across his features slightly before remembering that they were in complete darkness. He lost it and quickly brought his palms down to his jeans to wipe them. Ridding them of any sweat he was sure he had somehow left there. The last thing he wanted to was gross her out. This would be their first kiss, and there was no way he wanted to gross her out. He wanted it to mean something. Inhaling, he reached one hand forward before stopping centimetres from her face. "Are you sure?"

Kara gave a brief nod of her head before waiting on him to lean again until she realised he wasn't. Almost chuckling at her nervous stupidity for forgetting he couldn't see her, "yeah.."

"Alright," Barry responded, letting his hand nervously find her cheek so he could hold her. Gently, his thumb swept across her cheekbone. Feeling his breath be nothing more than shaky, he closed his eyes to steady himself. His other hand slowly followed and he slowly pulled her closer to him. Yep, he was definitely sure his friends on the other side of the door could hear his heart beating. "It goes like this," he whispered before gently bringing his lips to meet hers.

Kara wasn't ready. No matter when he had decided to finally kiss her, she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready for how soft his lips were, or how the small breath from his nose felt against hers. He wasn't ready for the delicate touch he brought to her cheek, and she definitely wasn't ready for the fireworks going off in her stomach. As though separate from her body, the blonde soon felt her hands gently find his elbows with the softest of touches.

She'd always been particularly nervous to have her first kiss.

But there was something amazingly simple about the one she was sharing with Barry. About sharing one with someone she really liked. Maybe her nerves were eased with the fact that this kiss had taken place in the dark. Or that he was so gentle with her, or that this wasn't a boy who was labelling her as "weird," or "freak." This was Barry Allen, and she could've stayed like this forever. She could feel her lips curl into a smile before pulling away from him.

Barry wasn't ready for her to pull away, so much so that his lips almost followed hers as she pulled away. Pulling back himself, he kept his eyes closed, letting the sensation stay on his lips a couple seconds longer. This may have been his only chance to kiss the girl he had a crush on, he wasn't going to let the feeling of her lips on his die out so quickly.

"Wow," he murmured, finally letting his eyes flutter open, resenting the fact they were still in darkness and he couldn't look upon Kara's face.

"Are you absolutely positive that was your first kiss, because wow…"

...

(if you have any more ideas for one-shots, you can totally tell me :) )


End file.
